londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please list rarest sightings at top rather than alphabetically. Note that records submitted here may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Tuesday 7th September *Alexandra Park: 2 Nuthatches, Willow Warbler (both Top Field), Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Swallows (cricket scrub) (David Callahan). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 16 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 7 Moorhen, 6 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 10 Woodpigeon, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 10 Robin, 6 Blackbird, 5 Great Tit, 5 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 3 Jay, 6 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 5 Greenfinch (Conrad Ellam). *Crossness: Grey Plover east along Thames, Avocet on Thames foreshore by golf centre, 11 Black Tern at golf centre outfall, Garden Warbler, Curlew, Kingfisher. (Kev Jarvis). *Hampstead Heath: 2 Hobby, 5 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Kestrel, 1 Nuthatch, 50+ mixed Great Tit / Blue Tit / Coal Tit / L-T Tit (Chris B). *Hogsmill SF: Wood Sandpiper, Lapwing, 2 Teal; view from London-bound platform of Berrylands railway station (Nick Tanner). *London Wetland Centre: 13 Wigeon, 112 Shoveler, Peregrine Falcon, Lesser Whitethroat, Common Whitethroat, still 7 Ruff, Kingfisher (LWC website). *Mitcham Common: 2 Kestrel (m + f) together in field behind Ecology Centre - lovely barred hen feather on ground, House Martin (over Bidder's heading S), Ring-Necked Parakeet, 2 Jay plus usuals before deluge (Stuart M) *Paddington Green: 2 Sparrowhawk (imm fem in area and 1 high north), 2 Hobby south-east (13:40 and 13:57; the latter dropping and skimming rooftops), 4 Collared Dove east 08:35, 3 House Martin, juv Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Goldcrest, singing Coal Tit (unusual), Jay, 12-15 Goldfinch (1 singing); also Lancaster Bomber and Spitfire north 12:35 (en route to Coningsby) (Des McKenzie). *Rainham Marshes: 66 species inc Oystercatcher, 6 Ringed Plover, 30 Dunlin, 2 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 2 Black Tern in Aveley Bay a.m., 12 Yellow Wagtail, Garden Warbler, 3-4 Lesser Whitethroat (J Lethbridge). *Trent Park: at least one 1st-winter male Common Redstart, 'Old Golf Course', 09:39 - 10:09 hrs; 2 Common Whitethroat (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Flats (05:30-09:30): Tree Pipit (SSSI - Steve Thorpe/Nick Croft), 8+ Meadow Pipits also west of Centre Road (1 Alex, 1 Long Wood), Whinchat (Alex scrub still), Song Thrush, Blackbird, Robin, 10+ Mistle Thrush, Spotted Flycatcher (S of Long Wood in Hawthorn again), 11+ Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, 7+ Blackcap, Chaffinch (becoming more regular), 8+ Greenfinch, Goldfinch, c.30 RN Parakeet (mostly north), 8+ Gadwall, 2 Shoveler (Alex), 4 Mute Swan adults (+4 Cygnets), Little Grebe, c.20 LBB Gull + 5-10 Herring Gull (morning roost west of Alex), BH Gull, 2 GBB Gull, Common Gull, Collared Dove, White-cheeked Turaco (Long Wood), 6+ G Woodpecker, 4 GS Woodpecker, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Great, Blue and LT Tit, Heron (Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs: ad-wint Mediterranean Gull east, Swallow, c4 Meadow Pipit, Yellow Wagtail, Common Redstart in shrubs along Baybrook Street 11:50 (N.Smith), 4 Whinchat, c3 Lesser Whitethroat, c5 Common Whitethroat, Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, c5 Jay, c3 Reed Bunting (Birdguides). Monday 6th September *Hogsmill SF: Wood Sandpiper til 3pm at least, Lapwing, 4 Teal; view western end of lagoon from London-bound platform of Berrylands railway station (Nick Tanner). *London WC1. Black Redstart, f/juv, feeding in trees/rooftops in Bedford Avenue, north side (Simon Bradley). *Holmethorpe SP's: Great White Egret circled The Moors at this morning at 0940 mobbed by Gulls, seen by Graham James - DMH). *Walthamstow Filter Beds: m Merlin '''through at 8.53 am (Dan Barrett). *Walton Res: '''Garganey (SBC). *Crossness: c8 Black Terns off Golfcentre. Avocet and Greenshank in Barking Bay, Black-Tailed Godwit, 2 Yellow Wagtails, Green Sandpiper (Kev Jarvis & I.Miller). *Alexandra Park: Spotted Flycatcher cricket scrub, 2 Whitethroats, 10+ Chiffchaffs 0650-0730 (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: Green Sandpiper behind dam & 3 Swifts (Andrew Self). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 14 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 8 Moorhen, 6 Coot, 3 Black-headed Gull, 10 Woodpigeon, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Kingfisher, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 6 Robin, 5 Blackbird, 5 Great Tit, 10 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 1 Jay, 4 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 5 Goldfinch, 5 Greenfinch (Conrad Ellam). *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens (a.m.): 2 fem Teal, 6 Shoveler, c35 House Martin through, 2 Grey Wagtail, 5 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 5 Willow Warbler, 8 Goldcrest (2 singing); also 289 Greylag Goose, 18 Egyptian Goose, m Gadwall, 3 Red-crested Pochard, ad fem Sparrowhawk, 2 Little Grebe (ad and juv), 4 Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker (Des McKenzie). *Island Barn Res: Black-necked Grebe (SBC). *Leyton Flats: Little Egret, 1 Whinchat, 7 Swallow, 2 Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff (Gary A James). *London Wetland Centre: 13 Wigeon, 3 Garganey, 112 Shoveler, Peregrine Falcon, 7 Ruff, 10 Common Snipe, Common Whitethroat, 8+ Chiffchaff (LWC website). *Rainham Marshes: 8 Greenshank, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Willow Warbler, 13 Swallow (reserve); 4 Common Sandpiper, 1 Wheatear, 1 ad Yellow-Legged Gull (shore); 3 Reed Warbler (west marshes) - (Tom Smith). *Pinner Park Farm: 2+ Hobby, Little Owl, 8 Jackdaw. Also 23 Swallow & 1 House Martin mainly southwest (Jon Ridge). *Queen Elizabeth II Res: 3 Dunlin (SBC). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Spotted Flycatcher Chestnut Glade (1st for year), also Willow warbler in mixed tit flock Cherry Glade but extremely elusive (Bob Watts). *Wormwood Scrubs: (am) 2 Whinchat, 1 Skylark, 4 Meadow Pipit, 4 Reed Bunting, 1 Common Whitethroat and a flock of 30+ Goldfinch all in the long grass, 2 Yellow Wagtail (one over west and one south). 4 Swallow through south. 1 Willow Warbler, 6 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 1 (m) Sparrowhawk (N. Smith). *Trent Park: 2 (ad male and 1st-winter male) Common Redstart, 'Old Golf Course', 10:00 - 10:11 BST (Robert Callf): also Enfield, somewhere:' Wryneck' *Sewardstone: Hobby, Common Tern, 30 Swallow, 5 House Martin, 7 Sand Martin, Common Sandpiper and Green Sandpiper on relief channel basin, 30 Teal flew onto KGV reservoir from the north, good numbers of common warblers (Martin Shepherd). *South Norwood CP: Mute Swan, Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe (CroydonBirders). Sunday 5th September *Beddington Farmlands: 25+ Chiffchaff, 10+ Willow Warbler, 1 Sedge Warbler, 1 Reed Warbler, 10+ Whitethroat , 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap, 1 Wheatear, 1 Whinchat, 4 Swift, a passage of 90+ Swallow, 10+ Sand Martin, 15+ House Martin, 4 Greenshank, 4-5 Green Sandpiper, 2 Dunlin, 3 Ringed Plover, 1 Snipe, 1 Common Buzzard , 2 Hobby , 3 Kestrel, 3 Sparrowhawk and 1 Goldcrest. Photos and more info here *Barnes WWT: Osprey 07.24 - possibly the Regent's Park bird, headed south. 3 Sparrowhawk, 2 Peregrine, 5 Swift, all day passage of Sand and House Martin (some lingering) with a few Swallows, Cetti's warbler, Garganey, 2 Lesser Whitethroat also seen (Martin Honey). Also juv Black Tern (Mike Wheeler) *Brent Reservoir: Tree Pipit in shrike field, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker behind dam; also 5 Wigeon & 7 Swift (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall). *Lower Chingford (footpath off Russell Road): 10 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper, 3 Little Egret, 1-2 Sand Martin, 1 Kingfisher (James Palmer) *Kingston Sewage Farm: Wood Sandpiper 'still present on settling pond from western end of London-bound platform at Berrylands Station this afternoon. Also 3 Teal (Bill Haines). *Alexandra Park: Little Egret SE over New River Village 0818, c50 Swallows south or SE, Spotted Flycatcher & Lesser Whitethroat cricket scrub, Hobby chasing passerine, Mipit SW, Commic Tern Wood Green Res 0915 (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards, Andrew Gardener). *East India Dock Basin NR: 1 Black Tern off dock 09.45-10.15, 25 Common Terns. Peregrine, 2 Sparrowhawks. (Gary A James). *Wanstead Flats (05:30-11:00): '''Green Sandpiper '(heard over the SSSI - year patch tick, and year site tick, yay! 105/121 - watch out Rainham we're on a roll!), Common Sandpiper on Alex (from 06:30-9:00), 60+ Swallow (mainly south, some east), 1 Sand Martin (east), 4 House Martin (happy to stay put for the moment), 4 + Whinchat (1 Alex scrub, 3+ on broom field), Song Thrush, Robinsssssss, Blackbird, 8 Mistle Thrush, 4 + Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail 2, Pied Wagtail (and I only saw the last PW, and that was through the scope, makes me wonder why I lug all this baggage around with me!), 1 Spotted Flaycatcher (Long Wood), 8 Chiffchaff, 6 C. Whitethroat, L. Whitethroat, Blackcap, 1 Linnet (over Alex), Goldfinch, 3 Chaffinch, 10+ Greenfinch, 4 GS Woodpecker, 7 Green Woodpecker, LBB, Gull, 2 GBB Gull, BH Gull, Herring Gull, 7 Cormorant, 3 Kestrel, 5+ Sparrowhawk, 3 Meadow Pipit, 7 Gadwall, 1 Greylag Goose (over east), Little Grebe, 2 Heron (1 on Jub at 06:00), 45 RN Parakeet (55 sp, Nick Croft) *Trent Park: 2(ad male and 1st-winter male) Common Redstart, 'Old Golf Course', 10:21 - 10:45 BST (Robert Callf). 2 male Common Redstart summer plumage, active from 15:15 to 15:45pm - in two different bushes apart, Hobby, flock of 30 Black-headed Gulls over. 1 Kestrel over Hadley Road fields also a Little Owl feather (but no sign of rest of the bird), Ring-necked Parakeets up the Cockfosters end but I've never seen/heard one up the North East area for some reason (Michael Mac). *Rainham RSPB: 2 Sandwich Tern up river @07:20, 6 Black Tern out @ 10:30, 4 Knot, 40+ Dunlin, 20+ Ringed Plover, Blackwit, 4 Common Sand, Green Sand, 2 Greenshank, 20+ Yellow Wag, 3+ Lesser Whirtethroat, Whinchat.(P Hawkins, J Lethbridge) Pintail, 7 Little Egret, Marsh Harrier, 2 Hobby, 2 Water Rail, c90 Lapwing, 3 Cetti's Warbler (Nick Tanner). 4 Whinchat, 2 Wheatear, Garden Warbler (Mike Benyon) *Pinner Park Farm: 4 Hobbies continue to terrorize the area, often giving spectacular airiel views - on the down side, everything else scared off from this site (Jon Ridge). Also Little Owl & just 1 Chiffchaff (JR). *Ruislip Lido/Woods: 99 Mute Swan, 107 Canada Geese, 120 Mallard, 25 Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, 28 Tufted Duck, 20 Pochard, 4 broods Great-crested Grebe ( 15 juv), Dabchick, 2 Cormorant, 4 Heron, 2 Hobby ( 1 swiftly over tree tops Poor's Field, other catching hawker in wide ride Park Wood, then calling briefly mobbed by Magpie), 3 Stock Dove, 2 Green + 5 Great-spotted Woodpecker, 6+ Sand + c15 House Martin, 4 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest. 7 Nuthatch (Neil Anderson) *Regent's Park: '''Osprey 7.05am, Hobby 9.00am, 12 Grey Herons in a line, 6 GBB Gulls, 2 Swallows, 2 Common Whitethroats, Blackcap, Willow Warbler, 6 Chiffchaffs (Tony Duckett). *Ingrebourne Valley: Redstart,Wheatear,7 Yellow Wagtail,7 R n parakeets,Ringed Plover,Snipe, Green Sandpiper, R L Partridge(Shaun Harvey) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 2 Whinchat on bramble patch in travellers field, 2+ Willow Warbler, several Chiffchaff and 2 Bullfinch briefly. ( V.Halley-Frame ) *Maylands Golf Course: Whinchat but no other migrants, 2 Green Woodpeckers (Colin Jupp). *Queen Mary Res (permit only): fair amount of tern passage during the day - Black Tern two late morning, then up to 31 late afternoon; Common Tern flock of 31 thru late morning, then eight thru later plus flocks of c8 and c12 probables; Arctic Tern juv. Also seven Dunlin thru, Greenshank, Little Gull juv, two Yellow Wagtails, three Whinchats, two Wheatears, etc (Rob Innes, Andrew Moon). *Crouch End, N8: Swift low around houses at north end of Ferme Park Road for second time in a week (a traditional nesting area - v. late brood?) (Gareth Richards). Saturday 4th September *Beddington Farmlands: 1 Whinchat, 3 Common Buzzard, 1 Common Tern, 4 Ringed Plover, 1 Golden Plover, 1 Dunlin, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Wigeon (first birds of the autumn), 10-15 Chiffchaff, 3-4 Willow Warbler, 2 Blackcap, 1 Lesser Whitethroat//peteralfreybirdingnotebook.blogspot.com/Photos here *Crayford Marsh: 3 Knot, Black Tailed Godwit, 30 Ringed Plover, 40 Dunlin, 2 Greenshank, 10+ Redshank, Lesser Whitethroat. (KJM). *East India Dock Basin NR: Red Kite NE 10.35, Common Buzzard E 10.00, 42 Teal, 1 House Martin, 1 Sedge Warbler, Whitethroat. (Gary A James). *Alexandra Park: adult Whinchat SW corner cricket pitches 0920 at least, Lesser Whitethroat & Spotted Flycatcher cricket scrub, 10+ Chiffchaffs, 8+ Blackcaps, 2 Whitethroat, 7+ House Martins , Spotted Flycatcher Grove (Bob Watts, Andrew Gardener, Gareth Richards). *Brent Reservoir: Garganey in east marsh, also Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Tree Pipit over, 4 Swifts, 2 Spot Flys, 3 Wigeon, 4 Green Sands, 3 Snipe, 7 Lapwing & Common Sand (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 13 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 7 Moorhen, 6 Coot, 4 Black-headed Gull, 10 Woodpigeon, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 4 Wren, 10 Robin, 6 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Chiffchaff, Blue & Great Tit flock, 3 Starling, 4 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 5 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam.) *Canons Farm & Banstead Woods: Northern Wheatear, Hobby, 3 distant Common Buzzards, 4 Meadow Pipits, 3+ Yellowhammers, up to 150 Linnets, Rook, 3 Bullfinches, 4+ Goldcrests, c.4 Treecreepers, 6 Nuthatches, 4 Coal Tits, Common Gull & Herring Gull with c.45 Black-headed Gulls, 6 Chiffchaffs, 3+ Blackcaps, Common Whitethroat, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Green Woodpeckers, c.15 Rose-ringed Parakeets, 3+ Pied Wagtails, distant Kestrel (David Campbell). *Crossness: 15 Black Terns off golf centre, 2 Yellow wagtails, 2 Green Sandpipers, 5 Yellow-legged Gulls (3 ads + juv), Kingfisher, Little Egret, 4 Common Sandpipers, 12 Redshank. (Kev Jarvis, S.Carter, John Archer, I.Stewart). *Fairlop CP: Black-necked grebe still on main boating lake at 2pm, yellow wag over.(Paul Hawkins) *Fulham Palace Meadow Allotments, 18.15: 2 big flocks of Starlings (1000+ then 500+) low over trees & roofs, from North to South, probably to Wandsworth Bridge roost. (more Starlings seen on Craven Cottage floodlights c18.30) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Fulham Reach, Thames: 5 Housemartin, 66 Mallard, 2 Teal, 9 Tufted Duck (inc 2 juv almost adult size), 22 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 2 Pied Wagtail (1 juv), 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 1 Mute Swan, 5+ House Sparrow, at least 88 Black-headed Gull including 1 Dutch (returning visitor, red A1) & 1 Finnish (new one, white CC1H) - pr Peregrine Falcon in area, pm (Nathalie Mahieu) *Kensington Olympia: 1 Pied Wagtail over the road (Nathalie Mahieu). *Mudchute Farm: 8+ Monk Parakeets (David Callahan). *Muswell Hill: 8 Lapwing over SE. (P.Angus) *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon in area a.m., juv Grey Wagtail (Des McKenzie). *Richmond Park: one Common Buzzard ->S over Pond Slade/Isabella Plantation at 13.10 (active flight, not high). One Hobby over Upper Pen Pond (Stefan Czapski) also Buzzard 8.00am Cambrian Gate flying into trees, 2 male common redstarts in hawthorns just west of Holly Lodge (Hugh Bradshaw) *River Wandle (Garratt Lane, SW19): 18:00 Kestrel f in frantic aerial combat with several corvids for over 15 minutes (Stuart M) *RSPB Rainham (along Thames path to mound): Hobby, Wheatear, 2 Whinchat, Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Whitethroat, 2 Reed Warbler, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Black-tailed Godwit, 7 Lapwing, Redshank, 3 Sand Martin and 8 House Martin (Steven Robinson). Curlew Sandpiper flew thru Ave bay at 07:20 also 3 Knot, 2 Ringed plover, c30 Dunlin, Oystercatcher, Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper, ad Yellow Legged Gull, probable Honey Buzzard south (didnt pic it up till late!) Bearded tit by new turnstile, Tree Pipit over + 12 Yellow Wagtail.(P Hawkins, J lethbridge, D Morrison) *South Norwood Lake: 3 Mute Swan, 8 Cormorant, c12 Tufted Duck, 1 juv Black-headed Gull, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c7 Chiffchaff (2singing) 2 Jay, 3 Dunnock, c10 Goldfinch, 5 Ring-necked Parakeet, c10 Long-tailed Tit, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 1''' Common Redstart, 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 4 Willow warblers and 3 Common Sandpipers early evening (J.murray). *Trent Park: 1 juv/1st-w Turtle Dove, flew from stubble field and alighted in Oak, edge of Ride Wood, 08:30 - 08:40 BST, observed thro'scope - my first record locally for six years! 2(ad male and 1st-w male) Common Redstart, 'Old Golf Course', 10:20 - 11:00 BST (Robert Callf). Also Whinchat, Sparrowhawk, 4 Chiffchaff. ( Pete Lowman) *Wanstead Flats: Common Buzzard (Bobwv) *Wanstead Flats (05:30-11:00): 'Golden Plover '(circled twice calling over Alex before before heading east at@09:00, yay! patch tick, year patch tick, year site tick; 104/107/120) Little Owl (Coronation copse), 1 Whinchat (east of Alex in burnt scrub), Mistle Thrush (flock of 17 on footba pitch east of long Wood), 5 + Song Thrush, Blackbird, Robins singing and chasing each other everywhere), Pochard, 2 Teal, 6 Gadwall, Mallard, Mute Swan (residents plus 3 adults that flew SW), Canada Goose, 1 Greylag Goose, 6 Grey Heron, 8 Cormorant, Coot, Moorhen, Little Grebe, Blue tit, Great Tit, Long-tailed Tit, Wren, 30+ LBB Gull, 3 GBB Gull, 50+ BH Gull, 5 Herring Gull, 5 Common Gull, Carrion Crow, +20 Jays (one which appeared to have a Dunnock in its gob), Magpie, Jackdaw, Starling (including pre roost flock around 200 on playing fields), 3 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 8 + Chiffchaff, 7+ C. Whitethroat, 5+ Lesser Whitethroat, 7+ Blackcap, Garden Warbler, 2 Sparrowhawk, 4 Kestrel, 1 Spotted Flycatcher (south of Long Wood in hawthorn), 3 Chaffinch, 10+ Greenfinch, Collared Dove, Stock Dove, 2 House Martin, 10+ G Woodpecker, 7 GS Woodpecker, 32 RN Parakeet (52sp Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park (11:00-17:00): 10 Yellow Wagtail (east - old sewage works), 3 + Hobby (Bush Wood, Reservoir Wood, SoM, Heronry, OSW), 6 Swallow (south, Bush Wood), 2-3 Coal Tit (in roving tit flocks in Bush Wood, south of Perch and south of Heronry), 4 Greylag (North over Reservoir Wood), 8 Tufted Duck, f Pochard, 4 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, 1 Grey Heron, Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, more Jays, C. Whitethroat, L. Whitethroat, Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, Song Thrush and many many Robin (42 sp Nick Croft) Kingfisher on Perch (Tim Harris) *Bedfords Park LNR: Two large mixed flocks Round Pond area and near the Visitor Centre: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 5 Willow Warbler, 10 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper, 3 Coal tit, 2 Goldcrest with lots of Long-tailed, Blue and Great Tits. 1(calling) Tree Pipit and 1 Whitethroat in the Wildflower Meadow. 1 Reed Warbler, 7 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff at SE corner of Lake. A light hirundine passage, 20+ Swallow south. Single flock of 26 Cormorants soaring high over at 11.15 continued W in 'v' formation. Also 2 Hobby, 2 Kestrel and Sparrowhawk over. (Colin Jupp, Sid Petts). Friday 3 September 2010 *The Wetland Centre WWT: Ringtail '''Montagu's Harrier flew through NE at 11:00, plus 2 Marsh Harriers, 3 Garganey (RBA). 1 Hobby showing well catching dragonflies 15.00-15.30. 6 Snipe. (S Haslem) *Duke's Meadows, Chiswick (Skywatch 13:00-16:00): 3 Buzzards (2 together SW, 1 W), 2 Peregrine, 1 Hobby, 3 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 3 Swift W, 6 Swallow W, 1 Heron thermalling very high. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Canons Farm & Banstead Woods: Yellow Wagtail, juv Hobby, 5+ Common Buzzards, 6+ Rooks, 5+ Yellowhammers, 10+ Chiffchaffs (3 singing), 3 Common Whitethroats, 2 Blackcaps, 11+ Goldcrests, 4+ Bullfinches, 1+ Treecreeper, 4 Coal Tits, 5+ Nuthatches, Pheasant, 5+ Swallows, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2+ Green Woodpeckers, 5 Stock Doves, several Linnets, 16 Black-headed Gulls on Legal & General, Rose-ringed Parakeet (David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: 3 Knot, Spotted Flycatcher, Common Buzzard, 6 Greenshanks, 3 Yellow wagtails, Little Owl, Wheatear, Hobby, Peregrine. (Kev Jarvis & KJM). *Crossness: 2 Black Tern, Spotted Flycatcher, Green Sandpiper (AW) *Rainham Marshes: 2 Marsh Harriers, 2+ Hobbies, 2 Knot (Aveley Bay), 5 Greenshank, 3 Black-tailed Godwits, Whinchat, 47+ Yellow Wagtails (inc one flock of 44+ west), Hobby (Dominic Mitchell via Twitter). *Paddington Green: pr Peregrine Falcon p.m. (fem feeding on cached kill), 2 House Martin, Garden Warbler and 2 Willow Warbler with roving tit-flock (Des McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 4 Hobby all up in the air together, Little Owl, Lesser Whitethroat & Whitethroat (JR). *Leyton Flats: 1 Teal (unusual here), Whinchat, 5 Swallows, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Blackcap. (Gary A James). *Queen Elizabeth II Res: juvenile Knot still present (DMH). *Richmond Park: a single Swift ->S past Thatched House Lodge at 14.00, soon feeding over Kingston. There can't be many more. One Hobby over Pen Ponds, another around Ham Clump. (Stefan Czapski) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham; 1 Heron, 21 Mallard, 5 Moorhen, 6 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 10 Robin, 7 Blackbird, Blue & Great Tit flock, 5 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 3 Goldfinch, 2 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam.) *Fairlop Waters: Black Necked Grebe 7.15pm (redbridgebirdwatching) *Five Oaks Lane, Chigwell: 2 Bullfinch, 2 m Yellowhammer, 7 Mipit, 100 Swallow (Redbridgebirdwaching) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Willow Warbler in largely L T Tit flock (Bob Watts). *Alexandra Park: Lesser Whitethroat cricket scrub also 30+ Greenfinch (a very good breeding season). Hobby drifted east from 'obs' 1800 (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats (06:00-11:00): Tree Pipit (SSSI), 4 Meadow Pipit, 2 Goldcrest (in scrub east of Alex, then flew south), 10 + Chiffchaff, 8+ C. Whitethroat, 2+ Lesser Whitethroat, 4+ Blackcap, 1 Willow Warbler (east end of Long Wood), Buzzard (heard mewing NW of Long Wood), 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Whinchat, Song Thrush, Blackbird, numerous Robin, Mistle Thrush, 1 Spotted Flycatcher (south of Long Wood in hawthorn), 2 Goldfinch, Chaffinch, 10+ Greenfinch, 6 Skylark (J. Lethbridge), Blue Tit, Great Tit, 7+ Green Woodpecker, 3 GS Woodpecker, Starling, Wren, Dunnock, 4 Swallow (3 east, 1 south), 4 House Martin, 2 Yellow Wagtail (over), 2 Pied Wagtail, 20+ House Sparrow (manily on Jub), 3 Collared Dove, Wood Pigeon, Carrion Crow, Jacdaw, 10+ Jay, 20+ Magpie, c.100 BH Gull, 4 Herring Gull, 10 LBB Gull, 3 RN Parakeet, Grey Heron, 2 Cormorant, Coot, Moorhen, 2 Gadwall, Shoveler, Mallard, 4 adult Mute Swan (Alex + cygnets), Canada Goose (c.50sp Nick Croft, Jonathan Lethbridge). *Brent Res: Hobby, Spotted Flycatcher, Dunlin, Green Sandpiper, 2 Snipe, 7 Lapwing, 3 Wigeon (Andrew Verrall, John Gravatt, Lynda W). *South Norwood Lake: 3 Mute Swan, 5 Cormorant, 12 TuftedDuck, 1 Black-headed Gull, 1 Nuthatch, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c9 Chiffchaff (3singing) 1 Blackcap, c10 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Collared Dove, 12 Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 House Sparrow, (JohnWatson) *Woolwich Ferry: 1 Black Tern & 4 Common Terns at 2.30 (Conrad Ellam) *Vauxhall BT Building: 1 Peregrine at 16:20 (Michael Mac). *Totteridge Fields: 3 Common Redstart, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Common Buzzard (Tony Clancy) *Trent Park: 4 Common Redstart ( Adult m, 2x 1st Wm,1 x f ) all Old Golf Course, 4 Spotted Flycatcher, Hobby, 2 Willow Warbler, Blackcap, 2 Sand Martin. ( Pete Lowman, Bob Husband, Robert Callf). *Dagnam Park LNR: 1st-w m Common Redstart, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, several Blackcap, large hirundine flock of 100+ (mainly Swallows) and patrolling Hobby (Colin Jupp). Thursday 2 September 2010 * Rainham Marshes: female Hen Harrier on silt lagoons at 09:30 (no public access), male Marsh Harrier over Wennington, 3 juvenile Ruddy Shelduck on Aveley Pools from the new hide at 12:00, but flew at 12:04 (Londonbirders Twitter). * Crayford Marsh: 2 Knot and 3 Avocets on Foreshore, Spotted Flycatcher, 5 Black Terns, Cetti's Warbler, Little Owl, Hobby, 6 Greenshanks. (KJM & Kev Jarvis). * Alexandra Park: Spotted Flycatcher, Lesser Whitethroat, Swallow Cricket Scrub 7am (Bob Watts); Spot Fly still, plus Coal Tit with huge mixed flock feeding on scale insects (racetrack) (David Callahan). * Canons Farm: Common Redstart and 2 Whinchats near farmhouse, 2 Yellow Wagtails, 1+ Meadow Pipit, Common Buzzard, 3 Sparrowhawks, Kestrel, Rook, 7 Yellowhammers, c.70 Linnets, singing Goldcrest, singing Coal Tit, Treecreeper, Nuthatch, House Martin, c.3 Swallows, Chiffchaff, 4+ Common Whitethroats, 1+ Stock Dove, 2 Rose-ringed Parakeets, 7+ Pied Wagtails, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2+ Green Woodpeckers, Greenfinch (David Campbell). * Crossness: 5 Black Tern, Green Sand, Kingfisher (O Bourne) * Dagnam Park LNR (Harold Hill): 1st-w male Common Redstart, Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Whitethroat, 6m Blackcap, pair Bullfinch (Colin Jupp). * Bedfords Park LNR: 3 Spotted Flycatcher between Deer Park and Visitor Centre, 1 Willow Warbler, 6 Chiffchaff. At 19.00 3 Mandarin flew over plus 25 Swallow south and 1 Yellow Wagtail (Colin Jupp). * Fairlop Waters: Black-necked Grebe (redbridgebirdwatching) * Fairlop Gravel Works: 5 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 80 Lapwing, 38 Teal, 30 Gadwall, 4 Stock Dove, 50 House Martin (Redbridgebirdwatching) * Five Oaks Lane, Chigwell: Kestrel, Little Owl, Tree Pipit, 100 Swallow, 2 Linnet (Redbridgebirdwatching) * Hammersmith Bridge: 1 Grey Wagtail, 1pr Egyptian Goose + 4 goslings, 8 House Sparrow by Riverside Studio & 7 House Martin over Barnes (Nathalie Mahieu). * Paddington Green: 3 Swift south (Des McKenzie). * Pinner Park Farm: 4 Hobby, 1 Kestrel, 2 Little Owl & 2 Swallow - very quiet again (JR). * South Harrow (Roxeth Rec): male Bullfinch briefly, Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, lots of juvenile Greenfinches - this species seems to have done well here this year (Alex Massey). * Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 2 Common Redstarts, Pied Flycatcher, 3 Spotted Flycatchers, Sedge Warbler, Garden Warbler, Hobby, lots of phylloscs, etc; Little Egret east, 1155 (Mark Pearson et al); Pied Fly, Redstart, at least 2 Spot Flys still present 1415 (J Lethbridge, MJP); all the cast still present 1510 (MJP); 4 Spotted Flycatchers, roughly together, 1600; Tree Pipit low over Behune Road, 1650 (MJP et al) * Potters Field: Chaffinch flew East (1st I have seen in over a year of (poorly) watching the area) Kestrel flew towards Tower of London. (Paul Whiteman) * Tower 42 (City of London) 06:00-10:00: Grey Heron high south, Buzzard sp (flew behind building pursued by crows and didn't emerge from the other side, identification not resolved), Great Black-backed Gull south, up to 5 Peregrine Falcon, 2 Swift, c50 Swallow, House Martin (Swifts and hirundines south) (T42BSG). * Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Common Buzzard (dark individual) flew east 1215 (from direction of Tower 42), also House Martin and Sand Martin (Bob Watts). * Brent Res: Dunlin (long-billed northern type), 2 Green Sands, 2 Snipe, 7 Lapwing (Andrew Verrall, Lydia W). * South Norwood Lake: 3 Mute Swan, 15 Tufted Duck, 5 Cormorant, 6 Chiffchaff (3singing) 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, 9 Ring-necked Parakeet, c8 Long-tailed Tit, 1singing Coal Tit, 8 Jay, 4 Herring Gull (over) c20 Goldfinch, 3 House Sparrow (John Watson). * Ten Acre Wood (Hillingdon): Hobby, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk. 3 Stock Dove, Swallow, Whitethroat, Reed Bunting, m Bullfinch (Neil Anderson) * Wormwood Scrubs: 3 Common Buzzard, c5 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, Peregrine, c10 Swift, c6 Meadow Pipit, c23 Swallow, 2 Whinchat, c4 Reed Bunting (DL, AP, RN). * Trent Park: 3(ad male, 2'1st-w' males) Common Redstart, 'Old Golf Course', 10:41 - 11:06 BST; 1'1st-winter' Spotted Flycatcher, feeding on Elderberries, 'Old Golf Course'; 3 Common Whitethroat (RMCallf). * Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 12 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 7 Moorhen, 6 Coot, 3 Black-headed Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Wren, 5 Robin, 3 Blackbird, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Great Tit, 5 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 5 Magpie, 3 Carrion Crow, 3 Goldfinch, 1 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) * Totteridge Valley: c60 - 70 House Martins, 25 Swallows and at least 1 Sand Martin generally ESE this pm, accounting for continued presence of a Hobby: also 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 whitethroat and 1 Grey Wagtail (John Colmans) * Regent's Park: 7 Common Buzzards, Peregrine, 3 Hobby's, 2 Kestrels, 5 Sparrowhawks, 3 Yellow Wagtails(interesting photo at www.regentsparkbirds.blogspot.com), Spotted Flycatcher, Chiffchaffs and Willow Warblers (Tony Duckett) Wednesday 1 September 2010 *Brent Reservoir: Little Stint in east marsh from main hide at 09.55 (AGV per AS); Little Stint still present late morning, plus Garganey for second day, 3 Wigeon, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 2 Snipe, 8 Lapwings (5 observers); also Whinchat on Dam & 2 Little Egrets over in evening (Andrew Self). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Marsh Tit on woodland feeders, first for the reserve. ( ELBF & LBYG ). Observer Tony Coombs. *Crayford Marshes: 3 Avocet and 3 Knot on Thames foreshore, Little Owl, 2 Hobbies, 2 Wheatears, 24 Ringed Plover, 8 Redshanks, 2 Black-tailed Godwits, 3 Greenshanks, 20 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis & KJM). *Dagnam Park LNR: imm male Common Redstart, 1 Whinchat; good hirundine passage pm with 100+ Swallow and 20+ House Martin. Also 6+ Ring-necked Parakeets (Colin Jupp). *Fairlop Waters: Black Necked Grebe, juv Hobby, Common Sandpiper (Redbridgebirdwatching) *Fairlop Gravel Works: 3 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper (Redbridge Birdwatching) *Five Oaks Lane, Chigwell: 100+ Swallow, 3 Whinchat, Wheatear, Spotted Flycatcher, Tree Pipit (Redbridgebirdwatching) *Hyde Park & Kensington Gardens: very vocal juv Hobby circling c40ft above Hudson Memorial (possibly one of the birds seen by SP on 26/08; this sp has been known to roost at Buckingham Palace Gardens previously and hang about Hyde Park), 6 House Martin, fem / imm Common Redstart (Kensington Gardens Flower Walk, constantly chased by Robins to 07:48 at least. Probably the same bird as present on 26/08), Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 6 Willow Warbler (2 singing), Spotted Flycatcher, Pied Flycatcher (occasionally showing well in trees north of Serpentine Island and toward Old Police House to 10:00 at least), Reed Bunting; also 62 Mute Swan, 18 Egyptian Goose, ecl m Mandarin Duck, 3 Shoveler, 10 Red-crested Pochard, juv Little Grebe, ad fem Sparrowhawk, Peregrine Falcon carrying prey low north-east over Buck Hill, 4 Stock Dove (1 singing), 4 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 30-35 Robin, Song Thrush, 5 Mistle Thrush, 6 Goldcrest, 5 Coal Tit (3 singing), Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper, Jay, 3 Goldfinch (1 juv) (Des McKenzie). *London Wetland Centre: Garganey still on the scrape, Snipe, Cetti's Warbler, etc (M. Bourne); 96 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, 7 Common Snipe, 3 Cetti's Warbler (LWC website). *Regent's Park: Whimbrel '''7.10am SW, Hobby, 3 Swifts, 2 Sand Martins, 45 House Martins, Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Common Whitethroats, 8 Blackcaps, 10 Chiffchaffs, 6 Willow Warblers (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: 1 '''Common Redstart in Holly/Bog Lodge Enclosure (Hugh Bradshaw). A Wheatear late am. (Steve Reed & Tim Howard) Spotted Flycatcher Thatched House Lodge. *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 2 '''(female / immature and moulting male) '''Common Redstarts associating with Pied Flycatcher'' ''in LWT garden and New River trees 1040 - 1340 at least; 10 Willow Warblers, 8 Chiffchaffs, Common Whitethroat, 4 Blackcaps, 3 Reed Warblers, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Common Terns, Spotted Flycatcher (TB) plus the usuals (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife); Pied Fly still present 16:30, also 2 Sandwich Terns over (second ever site record) (Dominic Mitchell per MJP, the latter now in tears at missing the terns) *Alexandra Park: 2 Spotted Flycatchers, Linnet (poss 2), 7 Chiffchaffs (10+ overall) in cricket scrub (David Callahan). Hobby with prey (larger than martin sp) flew west 1800 (Bob Watts). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 16 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 6 Moorhen, 6 Coot, 3 Black-headed Gull, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 10 Woodpigeon, 1 Stock Dove, 4 Wren, 6 Robin, 6 Blackbird, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Goldcrest, 5 Great Tit, 5 Blue Tit, 3 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Goldfinch, 3 Greenfinch (Conrad Ellam). *Canons Farm & Banstead Woods: 2 Whinchats, 8 Meadow Pipits, Hobby, 3 Common Buzzards, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Yellowhammer, 30+ Linnets, 13 Swallows, 4+ Goldcrests (1 singing), Bullfinch, 7+ Nuthatches, 2+ Coal Tits, 8 Chiffchaffs (1 singing), 3 Common Whitethroats, 3 Blackcaps, 2+ Stock Doves, 2 Pied Wagtails & 26 Black-headed Gulls on Legal & General, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Green Woodpeckers, 7+ Rose-ringed Parakeets (David Campbell). *Crossness: juv Black Tern still at the Golf Centre Outfall late p.m., 2 Whinchat in Paddocks (Birdguides). *Hounslow Heath: 3 Buzzard sp. presumably Common, thermalling high over the site. (Ian Peirce per Adam Cheeseman). *Ingrebourne Valley: Spotted Flycatcher (Shaun Harvey). *KGV Reservoir: Whimbrel, Common Snipe, 15 Yellow Wagtail, Whinchat, Wheatear, 4 Little Egret, Hobby, Sparrowhawk (Martin Shepherd). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 1 male Wigeon in eclipse (patch tick!), 1 Kingfisher at eastern end-flew off east, 1 Sedge Warbler at eastern end, 1 Common Sandpiper at western end, 1 Grey Wagtail flyover N onto Thames, juv Little Grebe (indicative of breeding?) (I've been seeing at least 2 Little grebes present regularly over summer, L. F-H), 40+ Teal, 15+ Gadwall, 10+ Pochard (M Bourne). *Mitcham Common: 3+ Kestrel (female perch and hover hunting at close quarters for hour around Bidder's Pond; juv male and female in tree with me underneath near old factory site; another? two seen distant over One Island pond then SW direction Beddington plus two other distant single bird sightings), Sparrowhawk(fem) near Seven Islands (Stuart M) *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon (probable m) in area early a.m. and still present late p.m., Stock Dove high south, 1-2 Grey Wagtail (DMc). *Pinner Park Farm: 3 Hobby, 2 Little Owl, 2 Chiffchaff & not a single Swallow in sight (JR). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Marsh Tit on woodland feeder am (Londonbirders Twitter). *Sewardstone: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Buzzard (Martin Shepherd). *South Harrow (Roxeth Allotments) solitary Swift feeding over our plot just before 8pm - 1st here for 3 weeks (and latest ever seen here) (Alex Massey) *South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 5 Cormorant, f Shoveler, Little Grebe, 17 Tufted Duck, Sparrowhawk, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 1 Collared Dove, 2 Herring Gull, c12 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 6 Chiffchaff, 7 Ring-necked Parakeet, c16 Goldfinch (John Watson). *Staines Moor: 9.30am. 2 Little Egret, 2 Kestrel, 8 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Wheatear (Neil Randon). 26 Yellow Wagtails around feeding cattle at N end, at dusk. Also Wheatear, 2 juvenile Hobbies, Little Egret, 5 Common Snipe. (FJM) *Staines Reservoir (06:30-08:30): 5 Ringed Plover, 3 Dunlin, Kingfisher (Nigel Sluman); 8.30am: Peregrine Falcon (sitting on top of pylon between Staines and KGVI reservoirs), 2 Ringed Plover, 2 Yellow Wagtail (on bank of KGVI reservoir), 1 Common Tern (Neil Randon) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Sand Martin hawking and Collared Dove calling opposite Soanes Centre (Bob Watts). *Trent Park, Cockfosters, Enfield: 6 Spotted Flycatcher, Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Swallow, 2 Common Buzzard. (Pete Lowman, Bob Husband (RAH). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Hobby, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Whitethroat, Willow Warblers and Chiffs still, 3 Common Tern, 16 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, 2 Teal (Steve B). *Wanstead Flats (06:00-10:00): Hobby (north over Alex), 4 Sparrowhawk (inc. 3 together over Wanstead Park), Kestrel, Yellow Wagtail over, 2 Pied Wagtail, 1 Spotted Flycatcher (mid way down Long Wood on the south side), 8+ Chiffchaff, 7+ C. Whitethroat, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 2+ Blackcap, 2 Garden Warbler (east of Alex), numerous Robin making their presence known, 3 Song Thrush (in the same tree), 4 + Blackbird, no sign Whinchat or Wheatear, Dunnock, Wren, very few Starling (the flocks and associated Mistle Thrush absent), Blue Tit, Great Tit (both very numerous), 13 + Jay, Carrion Crow, Magpie, Jackdaw, 7 GS Woodpecker, 7+ G Woodpecker, Swallow heard, 2 House Martin, Skylark, 10+ Greenfinch, Goldfinch, 2 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, Mallard, Mute Swan (4 adults again and three others flying over, + cygnets of resident pair), Canada Goose, Little Grebe, Coot, Moorhen, Wood Pigeon, Collared Dove, 26 RN Parakeet, 2 Heron, 40 + BH Gull, 8 Herring Gull (6 Juv), 10+ LBB Gull, 8 Cormorant (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park pm: Spotted Flycatcher at old sewage works, 12 Sand Martin, 3 Swallow south (S Fisher) *Willows Farm: Yellow Wagtail, Whinchat, 50+ Swallow (Steve B). *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Hobby, c10 Swift, c12 Meadow Pipit, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Whinchat, Northern Wheatear, c10 Common Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 5 Willow Warbler Archived News